


Serve

by Hyphema



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DAMN YOU, Double Penetration, Extra Limbs, F/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple cocks, PWP, Part 1, Premature Ejaculation, Rule 34, Slime monster, Super Short Story, dp, fortnite rule 34, new fetish acquired??, slime bois??, you naughty bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphema/pseuds/Hyphema
Summary: With permission, based onthiswonderful and extremely NSFW gif by @gifdoozer!
Relationships: haze x sludge
Kudos: 12





	Serve

**Author's Note:**

> With permission, based on [ this](https://gfycat.com/periodicmenacingdipper) wonderful and extremely NSFW gif by @gifdoozer!

Haze held out one of her hands above the summoning circle she’d drawn on the ground and closed her eyes to concentrate. Her fingers tensed slightly as her lips moved in a silent incantation. A burst of crimson light shone from the ground, so bright she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. When she opened them again, a hulking red form was staring down at her. He was exactly as the book had described; a mass of scarlet translucent flesh that resembled slime, broad in every sense from his head to his feet. He briefly studied her in her t-shirt, panties, and thigh-high stockings before dropping to one knee before her.

“How will I serve you, mistress?” The words rumbled inside him and bubbled from his mouth.

He realized he didn’t know what kind of demon she was, so he carefully averted his gaze. It was difficult not to keep looking at her, though; her black lipstick glittered in the low light and her horns stood tall and imposing. There was something about her that drew him in.

She didn’t bother to answer his question. With him still down on one knee, she grabbed at his approximation of a face and crushed her lips to his. His mouth instinctively opened to hers as she forced her tongue into his gelatinous orifice. She enjoyed the taste of him, though she couldn’t think of anything that tasted similar. She pulled back to take a breath, and Sludge started to stand. One of her hands pushed down on his shoulder.

“You’re right where you need to be.”

He lowered himself to be level with her shiny black panties and took hold of her hips with both hands. His tongue extended from his mouth, as if to ask if that’s what she wanted, and he saw a wicked gleam in her eyes. Leaning forward and looking up at her with black, soulless eyes, his red tongue slithered into her. Once inside her, he expanded his tongue and filled her completely, feeling every ridge and crevice. She gasped at the sensation and he helped support her by her hips, his fingers kneading her delicious ass. He undulated inside her, tasting her, teasing her, stretching her, and she grabbed harshly at his clothes. Sinful sighs slipped from her lips, encouraging him more. She tasted so fucking good…

Suddenly her hand went to his head and the movements of his tongue stopped.

“Enough. I need more.”

He stood up and spun her around so he was behind her. Quickly he tugged her shirt up to expose her gorgeous, pale breasts. If he could hardly take his eyes off her before, there was no hope for him now. She pulled her panties to the side before he roughly took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away. She wrapped her other arm around the back of his head to keep herself steady, and it seemed he didn’t object to that. His other hand pulled his cock from his pants before grabbing her thigh and lifting it. He watched her face as he slowly pushed his cock into her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted. It looked like some of the tension and aggression she held released just slightly.

He began an easy, bouncing rhythm, and felt her fingers start to stroke his neck. He snapped his hips forward again and again, feeling the soft flesh of her ass bounce against him. His desire for her intensified, his hips moving faster on their own accord. She was just getting into it, her hips moving slightly in time with his, but she could feel his thrusts already start to become irregular.

Suddenly the chest of the giant behind her began to heave hard and fast. His grip on her arm and leg tightened and he helplessly filled her with his slick red cum. He sucked in a few bubbling gasps and continued to force himself weakly into her, cum trickling out around his cock. Barely audible, she sighed in disappointment.

“Pathetic,” she muttered, wondering if this was worth all the effort she’d gone through.

His heart pounded against her back and he swallowed hard. He had to do something to please her – she was the one who summoned him here. Straining to concentrate, the hand he had on her wrist morphed into a shackle and a new arm emerged from below that one, which surprised her. His large hand reached around her and started stroking her clit. It felt so good to be inside her with his cock coated in cum, painting her pussy red with each thrust. She moaned, and his pulse surged.

The wisp of a contented smile brushed across her lips. “That’s more like it.”

Similarly, he wrapped a shackle-like appendage around her thigh and formed another hand on his left side. The new hand reached up to one of her exposed breasts and squeezed. He didn’t know how hard he could touch her without hurting her; then again, maybe she wanted that. The shackle pulled her leg closer toward him, spreading her legs further, and he felt the muscles in her thigh tremble.

“More…” she whispered, her head falling back against him.

The breathless command echoed in his mind, repeating over and over, entrancing him. He pounded into her harder, his iron grip not allowing her to move away from him.

_More…_

Another gelatinous limb forced itself from his body, and he wrapped it around her throat. Her eyes again drifted closed and he felt her swallow under his grip.

_More…_

Unconsciously he formed another translucent red cock and moved it against her soft backside. She cried out in shock and pleasure as he penetrated her and pushed into her with both cocks. It felt incredible to be buried inside her…she was so hot and wet…

_More…_

It was getting difficult to focus on all his limbs at once. Barely able to think, he started to moan into her ear. His large fingers playing with her clit were relentless and started moving faster. Overwhelmed and delirious with pleasure, Haze struggled violently against his grip to try to regain some control. Instead of letting her go he just grabbed her tighter, more painfully, and she screamed out a long moan. He felt a rush of silky wetness on his first cock and gulped in a quick breath. Panting, her eyes rolled back in her head as she came hard on him, every inch of her quivering with desire and relief.

Her incredible moans filled his head. The throbbing pleasure of her release soaked into him, and he found himself grinding desperately and cumming into her again, groaning loudly. His knees buckled and one of his arms quickly reached out toward the ground to keep them from falling full force. With her now on all fours beneath him, he spilled the last of his cum into her, shaking from exertion.

Their breaths eventually slowed. His extra limbs let go of her and retracted back into his body. Reluctantly he pulled his cocks out of her, his cum dripping from her onto the ground below. He kissed along her back and pulled her shirt down to cover her chest. He sat back on his knees, pulled his pants back up, and watched her slowly stand on shaky legs.

She turned and regarded him with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and longing, though she wouldn’t admit how much she’d enjoyed him.

“I’ll be calling you again soon,” was all she said.

Still on his knees, he took one last look at her, his black eyes searching her body to take in every detail. And with a snap of her fingers, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @gifdoozer for the inspiration! :D


End file.
